Cages and Wings
by kunoichimistress
Summary: Their daughter had wings, now she just had to get out there and try them out 'A Naruto Next Generation story' Majority NejiTen kids


Cages and Wings

Chapter One

A blow to the upper left, another to the lower abdomen and a last wave of chakra to the neck. Disables some vital parts of the body quite nicely and rather neatly too.

"Nice work, Raku" a girl with pearl- white eyes and cocoa colored hair walked towards the Hokage's son.

"Heh. Thanks, Fuuko" These two were Uzumaki Raku, son of Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto and former heir to the Hyuga clan, Uzumaki(Hyuga) Hinata. The other girl was Hyuga Fuuko, daughter of the famous prodigy Hyuga Neji and beautiful Weapons mistress Hyuga Tenten.

"I see neither of us have blood on our clothes either" Fuuko looked down at herself, she didn't too much, she had a dark purple tube top that covered her bust to her upper tummy that shaped her C36 boobs nicely and a long, dark purple skirt that reached her ankles, the top part wrapped around her waist nicely, but let her freely move because of the huge slit on the right of the skirt that reached from her upper thigh all the way down. This showed

her large yet excellently toned thighs and the shape of her large, round rear. Of course, she wore a pair of black tights under the skirt, but they weren't very visible, since they were quite short.

Fuuko had a nice, slim waist that complimented those two parts of her body, as extras she wore gold hoop bracelets on her wrists and securely on her upper arms, for some reason she wore no shoes, but she also had beautiful smooth feet, they weren't too big or too small. Her hair was also was in two nice buns like her mother put her up in.

It's a wonder she one of the most attractive young ladies of the village.

Raku wore a something similar to his father, but he made it work better for some reason, his hair was longer than his father, but it was still short and spikey. He has a crimson red jacket that was always open , in it he wore a black t-shirt that had the Uzumaki symbol on the front, though the boys eyes were Hyuga. His long pants were also crimson red. He had blue hair like his mother.

"Yeah, that ninja wasn't TOO hard, but I still wonder what he was doing here" Raku watched his gypsy like cousin "We should report this, ANBU may have to inspect this, lets go" Fuuko helped Raku pick up the body and headed out of the forest and into the village. Rather than use the streets of the village, they jumped from roof to roof until they got to the ANBU headquarters.

"I'll get the body into headquarters, you go report to Lord Hokage" Fuuko nodded and headed off.

Later…

Fuuko was heading towards the Hyuga compound; it had been a while since she had reported the mysterious ninja. She was thinking of random things, when she noticed somebody waving at her. It was Sho, Uchiha Sho, aka her secret lover. They had been secret lovers for the past couple months.

He had really nice biceps and triceps, he wore a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of cream colored pants, his hair was like his fathers, but a big longer other than that he looked like his father a lot, except for his sea foam green eyes.

She smiled at him as he passed and he gently brushed passed her as he smiled as well. The reason why they were keeping it secret was because their parents didn't think it was such a good idea, plus, Neji didn't see Sho in a good, way he didn't like him very much.

She hated going behind her father's back, but she loved Sho and would do almost anything to be with him.

Fuuko entered the Hyuga compound in which she called home. She had been out later than usual, thanks to Sho, she had gone to his house after she reported to Lord Hokage, he made her late, though he didn't mean it.

"I'm home!" Fuuko closed the sliding door to her house and walked into their living room to find her father sitting on the couch reading a scroll while her mother was sitting next to him pointing some thing out.

Tenten looked up "Fuuko, your late, what happened?" Fuuko just brushed it off slightly

"Y'know, we had training a little later". Tenten looked at the clock "A little? It's 8:30P.M you used to be home at 5:00 P.M".

"We just put more hours into our training is all" Fuuko was about to go into the kitchen, when her father spoke up "Fuuko, please sit down, we need to talk".

The Hyuga child turned around a little bit then walked over to the soft recliner across from her parents "Yes?"

"Fuuko were worried about you and as your mother I think we need to know if there's anything going on with you"

"It's nothing, just training!"

Her father spoke once again and decided to take over for now " Fuuko, we've talked to Lee-sensei and he's said that he hasn't given you any extra training, he says he's ben sending you home at normal time" Neji looked firmly at his daughter "What's going on, Fuuko? We want to know, we ant to know now" Fuuko's father had his Byakuguan activated that meant he was REALLY serious about this.

"Well…" Fuuko had to think and she had to think fast " I've been doing raining on my own, I don't want anybody's pity so I've been training really hard, I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to seem like I was so weak as to I was training longer hours than normal.

Neji didn't believe it, but didn't pursue further, Neji cut in "Fuuko, nobody will think your weak, your determined enough to use your spare time to improve yourself and thats admirable, now head upstairs if you already ate something" Tenten smiled faintly at her daughter.

Fuuko nodded and headed upstairs, her mother watched her while her father stared into space gathering his thoughts, Tenten walked over to him and hugged him form behind "When do you think she'll tell us what's really going on" Neji turned himself around in her arms and put his hands on her waist.

"I don't know, I really don't" Neji kissed Tenten lightly on her neck and her hands as he held them up to his chest.

Meanwhile upstairs, Fuuko looked up at the ceiling in her bedroom and sighed, a small tear trailing down her face.

_Mother, Father…_

_My cage is unlocked…_

_You're the only thing, keeping me in._

**I like this, I'll keep working at it! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
